The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Data security is a common concern of conventional systems. For example, a user of a system may desire to protect their authentication information used for gaining access to the system, especially in situations where access to the system is desired by an entity associated with the user that is external to the system. Unfortunately, conventional security and access techniques have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of authenticating and authorizing an entity external to the system include requiring a user to reveal user credentials such as usernames and passwords to the external entity. As a result, this process may pose certain security risks to the entity. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that improve the authentication and authorization of external entities.